It all started with Halloween
by Wishmaster 17
Summary: Jack and Sally have a daughter named Raven. She begs her father to let her trick or treat in the living world and the only way for her to go is to have Lock to be her escort the two teens are best friends and agree, but what happens when they get in the middle of a serious investigation because of a small prank?
1. Chapter 1

**It all started with Halloween**

** Jack and Sally have a daughter named Raven. She begs her father to let her trick or treat in the living world and the only way for her to go is to have Lock to be her escort the two teens are best friends and agree, but what happens when they get in the middle of a serious investigation because of a small prank?  
**

My names Raven Skellington, daughter of Jack and Sally, I'm sixteen have long red hair like my mom, I look like both my parents really my right arm is nothing but bone, while my left has stitches carved into the flesh. My right leg is just a bone and my left is flesh with a few scars and stitches.

I wear an outfit like my dad but it's a dress and the bat tie he wears is my belt, and a pair of ankle high boots. My best friend happens to be the old prankster Lock. Yeah he can be a jerk at times but he's fun to hang out with.

Tonight is Halloween the best day of the year and I wanted to go to the human world and trick or treat so badly plus I wanted to scare some kids its quite fun. I walked to town hall with Zero my dog by my side.

I smile down at Zero as we walked when I felt an arm around my shoulder "Hello my little bitch." I rolled my eyes at Lock. "Jack ass." he smirked at me "Twat" I smirked "Cradle robber."

"Fuck face."

"Prick"

"Mother fucker"

"Wanker"

"Whore."

"Man whore." that got him "Thats it!" He chased me all the way to town hall where my dad asked us. "Raven, Lock what are you doing?" We stopped and smile at him "Hi dad." he stared at us "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing..." he nodded seeing through our lie. We just laughed I took this as a chance to ask him. "Hey Dad? Could I um go to the human world and trick or treat?" he sighed "Raven..." I interrupt him "Please Dad. I really want to scare some of the humans and have some fun."

He thought it over and nodded "As long as you have someone with you." I smiled widely "Yay can Lock come?" he nodded. "Yes I trust he is smart enough to look after you. He may go." We smiled widely then ran off to pick out our costumes.

Lock chose to be a devil like normal I chose to wear a spider webbed dress, spider ring, my hair was pulled into a pony tail, my arms had spider webs coming up my arms. I also had on heels on and couldn't help but think I looked cute.

I walked down stairs and saw Shock telling Lock something. "Hey guys." they looked up and smiled "Hey is the little pumpkin princess ready or what?" I smirked "Hell yeah are you ready man whore?"  
Shock was laughing at us.

"Man whore? Raven he couldn't get a girl even if he was the sexiest guy in halloween town!" I laughed at this. "Well you can't get your self a guy Shock considering how ugly you are. I mean seriously what man would date a girl with a nose that big!"

She rolled her eyes used to this already. "What ever." I smiled and grabbed Locks arm. He was so strong his body filled out the red muscle shirt he was wearing perfectly. "Come on it's time to go now what shall we do? I'm feeling a rank is in order."

He smirked as we walked "Okay I fucking love you!" I smirked at him "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just like me for my brain." he smirked "Hell yeah!" We walk to the cemetery and he opens one of the coffins.

"Ready?" I nodded and grabbed his hand as we walked into the the other world. We walked out and smiled at the darkness around us. "So what shall we do first?" I asked him he smiled "Um first lets get some candy then we can go and do some tricks." I nodded with a smirk.

So we got a lot of candy in about two hours considering the cons we did. So now we were at our last house before we went to work on our pranks. "Trick or treat." The lady smiled at us. "Aw dont you two look cute a devil and your dress is to die for." I smile at her "Thank you ma'am I had help from the local spiders."

She giggled at me thinking it was a joke I laughed to knowing she knew nothing. "Well I just love your costumes!" Lock was getting annoyed. I smiled when she gave us the candy. "Thank you have a happy Halloween." she smiled "You too." she closed the door.

We looked at each other and smiled evilly "Now for the fun part." he nodded smirking at me. "What time does your Daddy want you home?" I shrugged "I don't know tonight is a special night its usually dawn because of tonight."

He nodded "Then we have a lot to do. Fist we have to pick a good group of children and scare them, then we have to do a bit of pranks..." we jumped when we heard Barrel say "And we have to do some con's to get more candy."

"Barrel! What are you doing here?!" he smiled under his skeleton mask. "To be with my brother and his girlfriend." I stare at him "We aren't a couple! just friends for crying out loud!" he ignored Lock and stared at me.

"Raven did you get any lolly pops?" Barrel had gotten a lot cuter in his times. He still has a bit of fat and shorter than us but he was still adorable. "Um maybe." I dug through my bag and pull out a lolly pop.

He then devoured it. "Okay lets go." We made a quick plan and Lock and Barrel was away while I walked down the street. "Hey are you crazy? Walking alone on Halloween night is not safe." A lady says walking over to me.

"Why don't you walk with us? It's safer to walk in groups." I smile at her she was going to be easy. "Sure. Thank you miss." she smiled and we walked with her daughter who was a dog. "It's not a problem it's just people around here aren't going to be safe not with Kira on the lose."

I was confused as to who this Kira person is. "Um who is Kira?" she was shocked "How do you not know who Kira is?" I shrug "Well Kira is this man who is killing off criminals and anyone who he deems wrong."

I was shocked _'so he's the one thats sending all the new monsters to Halloween town' _Lock jumped out of a bush and pulled me to him before shoving a knife into my chest ripping it down my rib cage. The woman screamed and ran with her daughter. Barrel ran after them with a chainsaw they dropped their candy and went even faster.

When they were gone I stopped screaming and smirked at them "You two are so bad." They smirked and we all high five and split it up. "We know." I stitched up my chest and and dress "Okay lets head out."

We went to another neighbor hood and got more candy and ran into a boy and a little girl. The little girl had a princess while the boy looked to be in regular clothing. "Hi happy Halloween." the girl tells us.

We smirk "Thanks you too." they seemed to be going to the same houses so we got to know them. The girls name was Sayu while the boys name was Light. The only bad thing about being with them was we couldn't scare people as much.

Lock was mad at me for not letting him scare people but we did get more candy. After we were done we went to his house. "So Raven did you have a good Halloween?" Barrel asks me. I smile at him "Of course I did Barrel I got to be with my best friends!" He smiled at this.

"Really? Would you want to give me half your candy?" I glare at him and bop him on the head "Heck no! My candy!" he pouted. I smirk and take a bight of pocky "Lock you have fun?" he smirked "Yeah but it could have been better."

I nodded "True yes but how can we do that when people will think were trying to kill them, like that Kira guy person...I dont know who he is!" I fall on my back and look at the ceiling. "Who?" I got up and sat cross legged.

"How don't you know who's Kira? He's everywhere!" we stare at them "we're not from around here..." they nodded. "Well Kira is this guy who is bad and won't keeps killing all these criminals!" Sayu proclaims.

Me, Lock, and Barrel glance at each other "Really? He sounds like a bad guy." she nodded at me "Oh he is! Well we don't have to worry much because L is going to stop him!"

Barrel raised his hand like a little kid "Who's L?" she gasped "Everyone knows who L is ever since he did tv broad cast where Kira killed Lind.L Taylor." I covered his mouth before he could ask. "Alright so this L guy he is going to stop Kira?"

Sayu nodded "yeah i think he's awesome! I know my dad is working with him..." Light glared at her "Sayu I don't think dad wants us to tell people that." she blushed. "I just told them I swear!" Me, Lock, and Barrel got up.

"Well we better go..." Mrs. Yagami had walked in and frowned "Oh please don't go it's not safe out. Please stay the night you can leave in the morning." her tone was full of worry and concern. We frowned at them.

"Well you see my dad..." she cut me off. "Why don't you call him?" I stare at Lock and mumble "Do they have phones that reach Halloween town?" he shrugged "Worth a shot." I shrug and nodded and she showed me to the phone.

**With Jack and Sally :**

Jack and Sally were in the living room talking about anything when the bat phone rang. Jack picked up the phone "Hello?"

_'Hi dad you having a good halloween?' _Jack smiled knowing it was his daughter "Raven we had a wonderful Halloween, but why is shock alone?" he asks looking out the window seeing her talking to a mummy child.

_'Lock said she was busy...but um dad I might not be back till late afternoon...' _he was confused as to why? "Would you like to explain as to why?" there was a pause till I spoke again _'Were at my friend Light's house and his mom is worried we might get hurt...' __  
_

Jack understood "Raven come home soon okay? Your lucky I'm extending your curfew." there was a giggle on the other line _'Thanks dad.' _he smiled "So how was your loot? and did you have fun scaring people with Lock and Barrel?"

_'Yes! Barrel scared this lady and her kid by chasing them with a chainsaw but I wonder were they got it from.' _he laughed and smiled at his wife. "I don't know you have to ask him."

_'*Giggle* well hey I have to go love you dad give mom a hug for me.' _He smiled warmly at Sally who was stitching up her leg. "Will do." they hung up and Jack went to take care of some business with his wife.

**With Raven and the guys:****  
**

I walked back to the guys to see Sayu flirting basically with Barrel. I laughed at this. Light smiled at me and asks "Would you and your friends like to watch a movie?" I cocked my head to the side with them.

"Whats that?" Lock asks. "You never saw a movie?" we shook our head no. "Well its basically just a longer tv show." we were still confused "Whats TV?" I asked. He was shocked "You never watched TV?"

"I don't think we know what that is...were from a town where we don't get a lot of technology we're lucky we have phones." I admit. "Well a movie is a show with no stops." we smiled "Then do you think we can watch a scary movie?"

He laughed at Barrel's question "Why not. Hmm how about Halloween?" we shrug not knowing what its about. Lock pulled me aside and told me what he was planning "No way. Stop using me as your prank project. I will not do it!" I whisper yelled.

He pouted "Oh come on Rave you know it's fun to scare these people." I nodded "Yes but I these people are being nice to us, we should respect them for their hospitality. Come on please Lock I just want to be nice to them."

He groaned "You are such a goody goody." I rolled my eyes "What ever Devil boy." he smirked at me "You know it. Now come on one good scare?" I thought it over "Hmm maybe during this movie thing I have a feeling the guy will be harder to scare but the girl she will be easy."

He sighed "Fine I'll take it." we walked back and I had the sudden feeling we were being watched. Mrs. Yagami gave us a bowl of ice cream and we all watched the movie I didn't think I would like it at first but it was great!

So much sugar yummy to think I was missing out on this. Lock scared Sayu when Michel Myers was stalking towards this babysitter with a chefs blade in his hand ready to stab her to death. Lock grabbed Sayu's arm ranking his surprisingly sharp nail/claws across her skin.

Lock was laughing at this. I rolled my eyes at him. After the movie Light and Sayu went to bed Me, Lock and Barrel were down stairs I was laying on the couch Lock on the chair and Barrel on the floor.  
"I'm getting hungry." Lock says we nod in agreement.

"Yeah I could really go for mama's Spider and Snake stew." we licked our lips. "Yeah that sounds great right about now." Barrel smiled looking up at me "Your mom makes the best centipede cookies." I was starting to drool.

"Those are good but I like her chicken claw ones, those are the best." Lock says smiling at the ceiling "I like them all!" they laughed with me.

I looked around "Does anyone else get the feeling were being watched?" I asked aloud. they nodded "I know its not whats his face you know the one who hides under the stairs and under the bed." I nodded agreeing with Lock.

"Yeah...could it be oggie?" they stiffen "No...Jack killed him we all saw it well you didn't but he killed him, He saved us all." I nodded thinking "Then could it be something else?" they shrugged I tapped my chin thinking.

"Well lets get some rest and leave before dawn. Okay everyone?" we nodded "Alrighty."  
and with that we went to sleep for a little while.

**So what do you think? I was watching these nightmare before christmas videos and got this idea to go along with death note. So review if you like review if you dont :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay you liked it**** :) enjoy this chapter :)**

Raven was woke up around 1 and saw Lock watching TV she rolled her eyes "What you watching?" he glanced at her for a second then smirked "Um Trick 'r treat." I watched with him and stare at it. "These humans are very...annoying and stupid."

He nodded bored "I would have figured they have more blood and guts." he nodded we saw what was under the little kids bag and rolled our eyes "It would be a pumpkin kid." he nodded. "We scared more people than this tonight." he says annoyed.

"It was pretty fun, and it sucks we had to stop." I nodded "Yeah but where did Barrel get the chainsaw? That was a nice touch." he nodded with a laugh "I stole it from some guys house he would only do it if I gave him one of my Lolly pops."

I started to laugh "oh my god the only thing I didn't like was that you shoved the knife in me. Sure it didn't hurt but do you know how much of a pain it is to fix it all back up."

He shrugged "So? It's fun." I shrug around 3 in the morning due to the fact I could feel eyes bore into me "Ugh!" Lock sat up from his spot "What's your problem?"

"I swear I feel someone staring at us!" I whispered/ yelled. "Maybe it's because you are." We turn to see a figure with dark clothing and a hunched back, and blue skin. "There are security cameras in this home."

We looked at each other "Well if that's the case then we should wake up Barrel and leave soon." Lock stopped me "Whats the rush? It's not like their going to come down and get us." I shrug and lay back down on the couch.

"Yeah I must be getting over worked up."

**With L:**

L watched on the screens as the two interacted and learned they were the ones who caused the Halloween problems. _What a wonderful birthday I learn who is causing problems and I got a lot of sweets from Watari. _"Detective Yagami send a team out and arrest those three when they leave your home."

"Alright." Soichiro didn't want his daughter or son to be in the same room with someone dangerous as those three like any normal parent. L had watched the girl get up and walk to the window as if she was talking to someone "Hmm 5 percent chance she maybe Kira." he muttered watching her.

**With Raven: **

"I would be careful little girl you wouldn't want to anger Light he can get a bit out of hand..." he warned Raven promised him apples if he told her what he knew. "I don't care. I like to mess with him its fun..." she says to Ryuk who rolled his eyes "Apples yet?"

"No just one more...what is it this Kira guy wants?" he thought it over "He want's to become a god of this world, to pass judgement on those to see if those he judges are worthy of living in his new utopia." She was shocked no human had that right! hell no one had the right to do that.

"Raven why are you interested in this guy?" Lock asks confused "Because! It's just wrong." he rolled his eyes at her "But we are just as bad."

"Yet we are expected to do that." Raven contoured back he shrugged "Whatever." He closed his eyes and said "I never thought you would care for these people." Raven frowned it was true she was different she liked to cause havoc but she did care for the humans.

"I wouldn't worry about it princess just get to sleep already." Raven rolled her eyes and laid down.

Raven woke up in a panic when it was morning "Ah!" she shot up and looked around she saw Lock and Barrel staring at her "Good dream?" she nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah..." he helped her up and they walked to the door. "Ready to go home?" Lock asks with a smirk.

"Oh yes." they walked outside only to see a bunch of cops guns held to them "Put your hands were we can see them." they did as told "Dad's going to kill me." Raven mutters worried "Raven relax already their just humans." Lock try's to calm his friend.(Weird!)

The cops handcuffed them and put them in the back of the squad car and were sent to a hotel? "Is this what a human prison is supposed to be?" Raven whispered to Lock and Barrel. "I'm not really sure..."

Raven rolled her eyes "Great my escorts don't even know where we are." She mumbled. It turned out it wasn't a hotel more like a office building for human cops.

"Can I have my lolly pop?" Barrel asked the cop so sweetly "No." He frowned "Awww please!" the cop glared at him "I said no!"

Raven growled at said cop "He just want's his stupid lolly pop you don't have to be such an ass about it." he turned his glare to her "Listen here you three are in some serious trouble. Because of you three the towns people were scared to death."

"We did?" Lock asks acting innocently "Yes!" He looked at me and Barrel "Sweet we did better than I thought we did." He high fived us Raven giggled "Seriously Lock we couldn't have done this without you." Raven cooed.

"Of course I'm just that awesome." Raven laughed with Barrel "Oh shut up princess." Lock said with a glare. "Make me crib robber." they had a glaring contest till they heard a animatronic voice say **"Enough fighting your here because you three have caused enough problems already."**

Barrel looked around "Who said that?" he asked confused "Oh I think this is that guy L." Raven says touching her chin **"And you would be correct."** the voice said her eyes widened "Wait...what?! Holey shit! Lock, Barrel we need to go home."

They stared at her confused "Why?" Raven was freaking out which she never does unless things go wrong. "I feel like something is going to happen. Like, like when dad was talking about how Oggie would make you guys scared shitless."

"We were not!" Lock says with a blush she stared at him for a moment then put on a scared look "Oh my god! He's right behind you!" he yelled and hid behind her with Barrel. She started to laugh "That wasn't funny!"

Lock started to strangle her yet he was bashed on the head by her "Good for nothing princess." she growls at him "Will you stop calling me that!" just then a few men came down and took them to the basement and put them in cells.

"I blame you." She tells Lock "Whatever...you got a plan yet?" she shook her head no "Nope...well one but I don't think they would believe us." he nodded knowing what she was thinking. She was thinking about telling them that they were not from this world.

"Probably..."

"What are you guys talking about? I'm so confused!" Barrel yelled very confused. "She was thinking about telling them were we come from idiot." that got him a hit. "Ow! stop abusing me!" he yells to Raven.

"Stop being mean to Barrel jack ass!" he rolled his eyes and closed his eyes and smirked when he heard a click. Tiny bony hands wrap around his wrist and soon he felt the cuffs loosen and fall off. "Thanks."

"Hn." there was a weird silence "Guys?" Barrel asks "Yeah?" they look at him "I'm hungry!" and a stomach growls "me too."

"Yeah they took our loot." Raven dug her hand into her bag and smiled thanking Shock for making her bag never ending. That's were she had her candy plus the one in her pillow case. "Guys." they face her and smile all pulling out some candy she had from home and here.

"Oh my god! I love these!" Lock says enjoying his cookie Sally made Raven before she left "Yay mom is the best." Raven cheers nibbling on her centipede cookie. "Your mom rocks wish she was ours." Barrel says sadly.

"Barrel you know mom loves you and she treats you guys like family no matter what." He smiled at this and continued to eat his lolly pop.

**"Where did you get those?"** Raven looked up at the camera "My bag your welcome to try it if you let us go." she tried to reason with him **"No thank you I can have my own assortment of sweets" **their jaw's dropped.

Raven shook her head and went back to eating her cookie "I wonder what he looks like?" Barrel asks "Probably like a nerd." Raven stared at Lock "Want to elaborate?" Raven says staring at him with bored eyes.

"You know the whole human nerd look." She shrugged and looked at her lap thinking _L has us here in this prison cell and is observing us...The only way I can think of us to get out of here is so he can see we aren't human. He is probably wondering why Lock keeps saying 'human' a lot but won't question it. If we show them what we are then they will try to kill us like Dad told me. *Sigh* this is so complicated how can we get home safely?'_

"Raven, Hello anyone in there" Lock says knocking on her skull "Quit it!" she hit his hand with her sharp bone nails. "That hurt dip shit." she rolled her eyes "Whatever cry baby." the two started to wrestle.

"You two are such a weird couple." Barrel says smirking "WE AREN'T A COUPLE!" they yell together blushing slightly "Sure you aren't" they look away still blushing "Barrel he's my brother like your my brother why would I want to ever go out with that cradle robber?"

"At least I ain't no scarey ass princess. Barrel if I wanted to date someone why would I want to be with someone who cares for (shudder) these people." she sent a glare to him then smiled "How is it we can get along and hang out?"

He laughed "Honestly I have no idea." they laughed and smile. They huddled together and Lock took charge. "Alright Raven lets get out of here. I'm going to get us out of here and we can go home."

"How?" he pointed to the bed "Oh my god your a genius!" he smirked "I know." he pulled back and crawled under the bed his feet hanging out and was talking. "I don't think it's under here remember he only comes to children who are afraid of the dark.

He came out and crossed his arms "Anyone else got a plan?" Barrel raised his hand "I do!"

"Go ahead." He walked over to Raven and pushed her out through the bars but she lost her leg and fell on the ground "omph Barrel that didn't help." She crawled to the lock and started to pick at it only when it was undone was there something behind her...

**to be continued **

**hope you all liked this chapter sorry it took me awhile love reviews.  
**


End file.
